


Why Don't We Do It In The Road

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, road smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: written for the prompt:  “If i have to pull over, you wont be able to walk for the next week.”
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 83





	Why Don't We Do It In The Road

“Shit...baby, you keep that up, we won't make it the hour it's gonna take to get back to the bunker.” Sam hissed through his teeth, hips bucking shallowly into your hand as his fingers gripped tightly around the steering wheel. “Oh, fuck. Y/n, I'm warning you, baby girl.”

Your thighs clenched tight at the lust-filled whisper of his voice, your fingers wrapping tighter around his hardening cock and pumping him slowly. You bit back a needy moan as you watched his face scrunch up in arousal, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he fought to pay attention to the road. It had been a long, brutal hunt, the both of you too exhausted afterwards to do more than pass out for a few hours before heading back home; the post-hunt adrenaline belatedly coursing through your veins alongside the double espresso you'd slung back at the start of the drive back. You had seen him getting fidgety in the driver's seat, his hand drifting to adjust himself more than once as he fought to keep focused.

“C'mon, Sam. You need this, I know you do.” You loved to see him getting all riled up, knew exactly where this would lead if you pushed just the right buttons. You lowered your voice to a pouty whisper. “Fuck, Sammy. The way you took out that ghoul last night, the way you looked, all sweaty and feral. You have no idea how much regret not having the energy to just pounce on you right there in that graveyard.”

Sam growled, a low rumble that had you squirming in your seat as his eyes flashed over to you, his pupils wide and dark. His hand dropped from the wheel, long fingers wrapping around your wrist to still your movements as he eased up on the gas.

**“If I have to pull over, you won't be able to walk for the next week.”**

“Promise?” You flexed your fingers, squeezing his erection tighter, your eyes locking with his as your tongue flicked out across your lips.

He broke from your gaze reluctantly, his eyes scanning the road. The highway was deserted this early in the morning, out in the middle of nowhere. He brought his hand back to the steering wheel and pulled the car over, the parking brake barely in place before he tugged your hand off his leaking cock, tucked it hastily back in his pants and threw open his door. His long legs carried him around the car to your side before you could reach for the handle.

The door swung open and he pulled you out and up to your feet in one swift movement, crushing you flush to his chest as his lips crashed to yours. His hands gripped tight at your waist as his tongue slid past your parted lips, tangling with yours. As he kissed you breathless, you felt him maneuvering you around the open door to push you back against the front hood of the car, your hands reaching up to card through his hair, tugging just hard enough to earn a throaty groan.

Panting, he broke from the kiss, his head dipping to nip at your pulse point once before straightening back up. His eyes flashed with lust and he dropped a hand from your hip, the long, nimble fingers deftly popping the button of your jeans. He worked the zipper down, his fingers brushing over your bare folds.

“Fuck”, he let out a low whine as he dipped a finger into you, your head falling back as you bucked into his touch. “You planned on this, didn't you, baby girl?”

“Mm, I hoped, at least.”

Sam pulled his hand out of your pants and quickly turned you around. Your hands shot out to brace yourself against the hood as he roughly pulled the denim down to your knees. You gasped as the cool night air whispered over your heated skin, your dripping core bared to him as you canted your hips back teasingly.

The sound of his zipper barely registered over the sound of his ragged breaths, the feeling of his huge hand landing hard on the globe of your ass eliciting a shocked moan from you. He nudged your legs apart as wide as you could manage, his aching cock brushing through your slick as he stepped up against you.

“So fucking wet for me, baby. Fuck, y/n, gonna feel so good.”

You whimpered and pushed back against him, wanting him in you, like, yesterday. One hand gripped at your hip as he pulled back through your folds, the tip of his cock notched at your entrance. Sam eased into you, a groan rumbling in his chest as he tried to keep control. You moaned out as he stretched you open around him, the feeling of his thick cock splitting you open as you pushed back again, taking him deeper. 

"Fuck, Sam." You lowered your head to the cooking metal of the car, the new angle causing the head of his cock to brush over that sweet spot. "Oh, God. Move, baby, please. Need you to move."

Sam groaned and pulled back, his hips snapping forward quickly as he thrust into you. His pace steadily rose as he dug his fingers into your hips, your keening pleas encouraging him.

"Shit. This what you want, baby girl? Fuck, so fucking tight like this. Wanna feel you come, y/n, wanna feel you choke my cock as you fall apart for me."

"Sam, oh God. Yes. Fuck, baby, make come. So close, Sammy. Harder, please, fuck."

Sam pulled at your hips, slamming into you even as he pulled you against him. He snaked a hand around your waist, long fingers seeking out your clit as you rocked back against him, the coil inside winding tight. 

"Fuck, c'mon baby girl. I got a promise to keep, don't I? Come for me, y/n, let it go."

He tugged at your clit, thumb and forefinger pinching at the sensitive bundle of nerves as he kept his brutal pace. You cried out as you felt your orgasm wash over you suddenly, your legs threatening to buckle as Sam held you up.

"Sam! Oh, fuck, baby. Shit, so good Sam."

"Fuck, y/n. So tight. Not gonna last baby girl." Sam fucked into you harder, pressing you into the hood of the car as he chased his release. You could feel his cock swelling as your walls clamped down on him. "Fuck, I love how this sweet cunt feels, squeezing around me like this. Gonna come so hard, fuck…"

"Please, Sam. Lemme feel you, fill me up baby. Come Sam."

A roar ripped from his throat as he slammed hard into you twice more before stilling, his body draping over your back as his cock pulsed in your core, a warmth filling your womb as he clutched you against his chest. He panted as he came, ragged breaths fanning over your cheek as the pair of you rode out your highs.

"Oh, shit. Mm. Sam...you're squishing me, babe." 

Sam chuckled in your ear as he pulled back, both of you groaning softly as he slid his spent cock out of you.

With his help, you straightened up, a pleasant soreness throbbing between your thighs as you tugged your jeans back up, his cum slowly leaking out of you.

Sam tucked himself away, his eyes raking over your ravaged form as he smirked. 

"Now, can we get back home without further interruption? 'Cause I am nowhere near done with you for the night."

"Hmm, you better not be," you quipped back, "seems like I can still walk, and I happen to know you're a man of your word."

Sam leaned over you, giving your bottom lip a quick nip, before crossing back around the car to the driver's seat. You slunk into the leather of the seat as Sam climbed behind the wheel, body buzzing in the afterglow and your mind whirling with the promise of what was to come. You couldn't get home soon enough.


End file.
